


Lola vs Zero

by VaultN7



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, James Vega - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultN7/pseuds/VaultN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Jack draw the attention of the male crew members of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola vs Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for a bit of fun :)

Atom Shepard stood facing Jack. They circled each other like prey. Shepard waited for Jack to make her move. She focused on the biotic’s hands as she prepared her own. The room was quiet save from the low hum of the engines. All that surrounded them were crates and the odd table. She kept her feet to the ground waiting to strike. It was then when she saw it, Jack pushed her arms forward and released a shockwave, Shepard hopped to the side and rolled away from the repeated attack. She quickly got back on her feet as Jack lifted one of the nearest crates and threw it at her. Shepard let her biotic’s flow from her right hand as she broke the crate into pieces.

“Well fuck me, you’ve gotten better.” Jack scoffed as her eyes met Shepard. 

“Well I have training with some of the best.” Biotic’s were never her strong point. 

Jack swung her fringe out of her eye as she pumped herself for her next attack. Shepard prepared her hands waiting. She decided to act first this time and sent a lift towards Jack, but she was too quick and threw another crate in Shepard’s line of fire.

\--

Joker sat at the helm of the new Normandy admiring her once again. They were on their way to the Citadel, it was a moment of peace as they had escaped the war for a few hours. Boredom hit him for a moment. Everyone else was either sleeping or playing poker with Vega. Joker scoffed. 

“Jeff.” The voice of EDI erupted. “There seems to be a situation in the training room.” Jeff didn’t turn as his hand moved over the panel and brought up the security footage. He watched it for a moment and then pressed the intercom to Vega’s room.

“Attention gentlemen, there is a girl fight proceeding in the training area. I shall warn you that tight clothing is involved.” He released the button as he set up the camera’s.

“Jeff was that really-” 

“Come on EDI. The guys need a bit of fun. Come and watch.”

Kaidan sat opposite Vega, with Ken on his left and Garrus on his right. It was a game of wits as they watched each other. Joker’s voice came over the intercom. Kaidan had heard it but it didn’t sink in. Suddenly everyone rose from their seats and started to storm towards the training area.

“What are you doing?” Kaidan shouted after Garrus.

“Shepard said I needed to socialise with the crew more. Joker often speaks of fights are…what’s the human term. Sexy?”

Hearing that word come from Garrus was odd to say the least. Kaidan followed after them just to see what this was all about.  
They all eventually got to the bottom of the ship when they heard the crashing and shouts. Vega blocked the door as they all fought to get in the small entrance.

“Zero and Lola going one and one. What a sight.”

Ken attempted to move Vega out of the way. “You bloody arse, your blocking the view.” 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Shepard in so little clothing before.” Garrus commented.

“Guys stop will you?” Kaidan interrupted as the men continue to leer at a sight he could not see. “Move?” Vega eventually braved to head in further as Kaidan saw the situation.

The woman known as Jack was dress in a t-shirt and leather leggings hiding the majority of her tattooed skin and she was letting her biotic’s run riot towards Shepard. He couldn’t see her due to the chaos. He heard a shout and a large crate came flying at Jack. Jack smashed it but fell to the floor.

“You bitch!” Jack shouted but soon let out a laugh. “You wont beat me that easily.”

Soon Kaidan saw a figure come from the biotic mist at the other end of the room. Shepard walked forward wearing a tight white tank top and short black shorts. Her feet were bare. Shepard’s long raven hair flowed around her shoulders, her bright blue eyes staring at Jack. Her eyes then flashed to his and a smirk played on her lips.

“Jack just admit that I’ve won.” Shepard placed her hand on her hip as she waited for Jack to respond.

“I may have run out of juice but I can still kick your arse.”

Shepard beckoned her forward. “Bring it.”

Jack charge at Shepard attempting to punch her straight in the jaw but Shepard dodged and swerved as she grabbed a hold of Jack and flipped her over. Her body slammed into the ground.

“Shouldn’t we stop this?” Kaidan saw that it was getting out of hand.

“No way man.” Vega was sat on a small crate. “Come on, two hot women just letting loose. They’ll know when to stop.”

“Just like you did when you and Shepard ‘sparred’ huh?” Kaidan scoffed. He couldn’t believe that Shepard took on the tank of a man and survived. 

“Hey, I’m all for equality, I didn’t go easy on her. She’s stronger and better than every man I’ve fought.”

Kaidan could believe that.


End file.
